Iruka and the Dolphin
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is the best businessman in America and Japan. But now he is on his usual vacation at the usual beach in the usual hotel with the usual assisstant...His first day in the sun goes horribly wrong when the unusual happens... KakaIru. Yaoi. :D


**Note:** This is DrarryTLA! This story will probably be my only story from Naruto, unless I write a Sasunaru. But there will be no more than 2 Naruto stories on my account. Naruto belongs to SasunaruTLA... Oh, and this story will be set in America, probably Florida, and it's an AU.

Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Any Naruto Characters!**

****

**Iruka and the Dolphin**

Once every year, the rich business tycoon, Kakashi Hatake, vacations in Florida. He loves the clear beaches and the sun. Every year he stays in the same hotel and, if possible, in the same room.

Kakashi loves his vacations almost as much as he loves the work he is vacationing from. He is the best businessman in America and Japan. He was the best because he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The people working under him and for him meant nothing. His heart was cold but his business was big. That was how he liked it...

Today was his first day on vacation. The hotel welcomed him and his money with open arms, assigning him a personal assisstant, and every year they assigned him the same one.

"Dolphin-boy!" Kakashi exclaimed from the lobby. A shorter man came running in from the employee office. He had really thick glasses that he wore low on his nose and brown hair pulled into a ridiculously high ponytail. His name was Iruka Umino, hence the name Dolphin-boy. "Any day now!" Kakashi said impatiently.

When Iruka reached his side he handed over his beach bag for him to hold. "Are we going to the beach today?" Iruka asked in a quiet yet hopeful voice.

"We are," Kakashi nodded. "What gave it away? The beach bag or my bathingsuit?"

"Your bathingsuit," Iruka whispered. Then he led Kakashi through the lobby and out the front doors. Within two minutes they were on the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and the hotel's private beach wasn't crowded; Kakashi paid for it to be that way.

"Set up over by the ocean," Kakashi ordered. He watched as Iruka walked a few more paces towards the ocean and set up a large blanket.

"Here, sir?" Iruka called.

"There's fine," Kakashi replied. He walked over and stopped next to Iruka. Then he pulled off his grey t-shirt to reveal his pale skin and sat down on the blanket. "Bag," he said holding out his hand. Iruka handed him the bag. Kakashi dug in the bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. He tossed it at Iruka. "I need some sunscreen, Dolphin-boy."

Iruka blushed and knelt down beside Kakashi. He opened up the sunscreen and squeezed some into his hand. Then he rubbed it into his employers pale skin. "Make sure you don't miss any spots. I won't be happy if I end up looking like a dalmation," Kakashi warned.

"Yes, sir," Iruka smiled as he rubbed sunscreen onto Kakashi's back. Once he finished he sat with his hands folded in his lap. "What about your face, sir? Do you wish for me to do it?"

"No, I believe I can handle that myself," Kakashi said as he took the sunscreen from Iruka. Then he rubbed some of the protective cream onto his face.

Iruka watched as Kakashi put sunscreen on his cheeks, nose, and forehead. He studied the pale man and smiled. For the past four years he had been assigned to the business man. Kakashi hadn't changed at all in those four years. He had pale skin, gray hair (even though he was only twenty-five), a scar going over his left eye, and he was still as rude as ever. Though everyone seemed to like Kakashi for his money, Iruka liked him for his strong personality. Kakashi knew what he wanted and he fought as hard as he could to get it, and Iruka only wished that he could be half as brave.

"Thank you, Dolphin-boy," Kakashi said as he shooed Iruka away. "Your time is yours until I call you back. Don't wonder too far." And with that Kakashi covered his eyes with dark sunglasses and laid back on his towel.

Iruka studied the business man's pale features and blushed. The man was gorgeous. Iruka smiled and then stood. He pulled his white-collared hotel shirt from his body, revealing his naturally tan flesh. He folded it neatly and laid it next to Kakashi's towel. Then he pulled the hair tie from his hair and allowed it to cascade down to his shoulders. He ran his fingers through his brunette hair and finally took off his glasses, revealing a horizontal scar that stretched across his nose. "I'll just be in the water if you need me," he said softly as he bent down over Kakashi.

"As you wish," Kakashi said with a lazy wave of his hand. If he had only opened his eyes, he would seen one of the most beautiful creatures in the entire state of Florida... but Kakashi had a knack for missing treasures that were right under his nose... He soon fell asleep.

**Iruka and the Dolphin**

Kakashi woke up an hour after he had fallen asleep. The sun was beaming down incredibly hot and he could feel his skin turning pink from future sunburn. He needed Dolphin-boy. "Dolphin-boy!" he called as he slowly sat up. He reached his arms above his head and stretched languidly. "Dolphin-boy!" he called again after his servant had not appeared. He waited...

And waited...

"Dolphin-boy, am I supposed to apply the sunscreen to myself?" he called angrily as he stood and took off his sunglasses. The sun's light gleaming off of the white sand immediately hurt his unadjusted eyes. He blinked a few times until the light was not as painful.

When his eyes were adjusted he jumped after a tall, looming figure appeared before his eyes. The tall figure was frowning at him with an angry glare in its sea-green eyes. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked with the slightest tremble in his usually powerful voice. He had rarley come into contact with someone taller than him.

"I am Atlantia," the figure said darkly with one of the most beautiful voices Kakashi had ever heard. He had certainly never met a woman taller than him before.

"This beach is off limits today," Kakashi said in a bored tone as he sneered at the woman's revealing attire. She was wearing a skirt made from fish nets, sea-shells, gold shimmering cloth, and jewels. Her breasts were covered by two large, gold shells while her black and turquoise hair cascaded around her as if she were under water. There was no reason to be fearful in the presence of this woman or any other.

"There is plenty of reason to be fearful of me," Atlantia said coldly. "And this beach is mine, so I may be here if I wish..."

The dangerous tone to Atlantia's voice caused a terrified tremble to go through Kakashi's body. "Your beach?" he questioned.

"Yes, _my_ beach, Kakashi Hatake," Atlantia said coldy. "This is _my_ beach... That is _my_ ocean... And now I am taking _my_ revenge..."

"How do you know me?" he asked as he took a step back from the woman. "What revenge?"

"I have heard countless stories about you... So I decided to keep my eye on you," Atlantia explained as she pulled a ruby from her skirt and held it up to her mouth. "And I must say that I am highly disappointed at what I've seen..." Then she blew onto the ruby. It suddenly grew into a long golden staff with dozens of rubies adorning it. "It is now time for you to be punished..." Atlantia said with a darkly, pleased smile.

"Punished? For what?" Kakashi asked as he took another step back away from the angry witch in front of him. "I have done nothing, witch."

"I am no _witch_!" Atlantia yelled furiously. The sky above them darkened until the sun was no longer shining through the dark gray and black clouds. The ocean behind Atlantia grew wild as the waves began crashing faster and harder. Atlantia's sea-green eyes were now a deep navy... Kakashi had never been more scared in his life. "I am Atlantia, Goddess of the Sea, and you, you vile _human,"_ she sneered, "will do well to remember that!" She raised her staff above her head and continued on angrily. "Kakashi Hatake, because of your crimes against one of my own, I now give you your punishment... And your punishment shall be to find what you lack... but I will not tell you how to break the curse that I lay upon you..." Kakashi tried to run away but found his body frozen in place. "You cannot escape my wrath..." Atlantia spat. She spun her staff three times above her head and began to chant in a language Kakashi had never heard before... Then his body was suddenly wracked with an immense amount of pain...

"W-what a-are..." Kakashi tried to ask what Atlantia was doing to him, but he clutched at his chest once his lungs began burning. He fell to his knees as the pain racked his body. His burning lungs enabled him to breathe properly and he began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. His limbs became useless as he fell onto his stomach. He feebly tried to get back up, failing each time...

Atlantia bent down over Kakashi. "I hope you break my curse soon, human," she spat. "I cannot bear to see my children in pain..." with that final word Atlantia disappeared.

Kakashi tried to sit up as his pain went away with Atlantia... He could not.

Kakashi's throat suddenly became dry... Water... 'I need water...' he thought desperatley. He lifted his head as far from the ground as he could and saw the inviting ocean before him. The sky and waves were back to normal. Atlantia had taken the storm as well. Kakashi made for the sea... He still couldn't move.

His actions became desperate as he tried with all of his strength to get to the ocean... His attempts were futile.

Then Kakashi heard another beautiful voice... "Oh, my goodness!" Then he heard running footsteps.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked.

'Dolphin-boy?' Kakashi thought as he felt cool hands on him. 'I have never been more happy to see you!'

"Shh... shh... it's alright, I won't hurt you," Iruka said softly as he rubbed Kakashi's head gently.

'Hurt me? Of course not! Just get me up!' Kakashi ordered.

"Stop moving," Iruka ordered kindly. "I can't help you if you don't calm down..."

'I am calm!' Then Kakashi felt himself being lifted into the air. He heard Iruka grunt at his weight. 'I can walk, you imbecile!'

"I hope Mr. Hatake will not mind my leaving..." Iruka said quietly. "It looks as if you're hurt."

'I'm right here! What are you talking about?' Kakashi was furious. Then the next thing he felt was the cold ocean water against him as he was placed in the water. 'Dolphin-boy! Where are you going?'

Iruka was quickly running away from the water, leaving Kakashi all alone. All Kakashi could see of him was his outline, his eyes were suddenly blurry. Why couldn't he see? "Stay there!" Iruka said as he threw his shirt back on, ignoring his glasses. He ran back to the hotel and quickly grabbed some supplies.

Kakashi remained where Iruka had left him, though he was unsure how he floated so easily. And why did the water feel so good around him?


End file.
